


A question of loyalties

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Lust, Power Play, Sibling Rivalry, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: The real reason as to why Agatha was dismissed from Cackle's Academy
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom, Agatha Cackle & Ada Cackle, Agatha Cackle & Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	A question of loyalties

She’d known that woman was trouble as soon as she saw her. Hecate Hardbroom was not in the habit of prophesising danger but she felt it vibrating down the back of her spine when she first locked eyes with Agatha Cackle. She had a hard-hearted gaze; a predatory gaze, so unlike her sister’s gentleness, that made Miss Hardbroom wary of her. She never liked to be alone with her, not even at the teacher’s table in front of the students. There were times where she struggled keeping herself contained and focused in her presence on the occasions she couldn’t get away from their office fast enough. She hated that Ada trusted her, hated that Ada allowed her to share their space. She didn’t feel safe anymore. Hecate was annoyed at herself for letting her guard down in the years that she’d had only Ada to contend with. She hadn’t realised how good they’d had it before Agatha arrived.

She’d never realised that there could be anything similar between them but Ada was becoming more stressed, less personable, like her sister’s bad energy was rubbing off on her. No matter what though, Ada could never be tempted to harden her stare. That, Hecate was thankful for.

At first she couldn’t tell which sister it was in the dark. Barefoot gave nothing away. It wasn’t until she’d noted the way Agatha walked did she realise, for without her arrogant stride, she never would have realised how soft a shuffle Ada had. 

The iron grip on her arm had caught her unawares; the attack launched in the dark almost made her stagger into the wall. Ice seeped into her veins as she attempted to regulate her breathing, Agatha scented fear. She felt her skin crawl as her nemesis whispered things in her ear, things she had never thought she’d hear from anyone. The black satin and lace nightgown was a sight so unlike Ada that Hecate despised herself for enjoying the sight of it, that shameful image creeping into her subconsciousness while she dozed in bed. She could almost pretend it was Ada wearing it, except that it was silly to think that she ever would. Dear, comforting Ada in her worn linen nightie, so pink and innocent and unsophisticated next to her sister. Hecate Hardbroom was not often terrified but Agatha wormed her way under her skin, made her nervy. Agatha’s malevolent chuckle followed her when she disapparated, ringing in her ears when she tried to sleep. She knew that whatever Agatha had promised her, it would be hell on earth if she had her way. Not just for the students but she would never be free from the viper’s nest.

There became a point where Hecate knew she couldn’t hide her revulsion any longer, couldn’t stand Agatha’s eyes watching her every move. She felt hunted and soon enough Ada’s concern for her current state made her relay her fear over the situation. The relief she’d felt when Ada had made the executive decision to cut her losses and dismiss her sister for unprofessional conduct, was overwhelming.

The day that Agatha left the school, the air became lighter. Hecate could forget the way her touch burned her skin and Ada could reiterate to herself that she had done the right thing in sending her away, for the sake of her students and staff. She didn’t want to admit that she wanted to protect Hecate most of all. Putting aside her rush of anger when she thought of her sister’s propositions, she’d be damned if Agatha was going to coax any intimacy from her deputy.

The situation had reminded her of how much they did resemble each other. It was buried deep down inside of her but Agatha’s breach of Hecate’s safety had unleashed it. It was difficult to admit it but they shared the same possessiveness, especially for the school. Only this time it had extended to Hecate Hardbroom and Ada was determined that she’d win this battle to keep her by her side. She was ruthless in a different way to Agatha but she would pull it from the depths if she needed to. Her decision had revealed that to the one person who could ruin them both over it. But she had to take her chances where her sister was concerned.

Neither could reign while the other roamed free.

The battle lines had been firmly drawn.

Winner takes all.


End file.
